Manor Husbands
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: The End Of The Forbidden Series :O Set 15 Years Since They Entered The Hall :D Enjoy ! HP/DM


**A/N So this IS the FINAL of the Forbidden Series!**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed and Favourited the others - I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**Dedication:**

**McMoOniE - thank you :D you Ace reviewer you :D**

**gigglefaries101 - you're brill too :D**

**TheGingerbreadMan15 - well.....we certainly get along :D You're brilliant and I love you for it :D**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter - if I did ... oooh the possibilities would be endless ;) :D**

Fifteen Years Later

Harry dimmed the lights with his wand and made his way silently up the stairs. Draco met him at the top, pressing him against a wall and forcing their lips together. Harry moaned into the kiss and felt the familiar rush of arousal course through his veins. He was glad he stuck with Draco despite all that had happened; the blonde made it worth it every day. Harry swept his tongue into Draco's mouth, getting a quick taste before pulling away.

'I'll check on Holly and meet you in the bedroom.' He playfully squeezed Draco's half hard length before winking and making his way down the corridor to Holly's bedroom.

Holly was his and Draco's thirteen year old daughter. With light brown hair, big grey eyes and a bubbly personality, she was Harry and Draco's world. They had adopted her when she was 2 years old from an orphanage in London. Due to being an orphan himself, Harry regularly donated money to Madam Purty's Orphanage for extra support after leaving school. He had heard of said orphanage when he was researching a case for his work. Due to being a lawyer involved with child cases, Harry heard of the orphanage from a fellow worker and had looked into it. It was an orphanage which offered shelter to infants who had magical potential and Harry found himself visiting there regularly to get up to speed on its charges. On such a visit, Holly had come barrelling into Harry's legs, begging him to save her from Simon; Harry had swept her up and carried her around for the remainder of his visit. The next time, he brought Draco and Holly had come seeking them again. Draco had seen her and swept her up, playing rocket woman with her for the two hour visit. Harry knew she had made her way into Draco' s ice cold heart when the blonde had asked to come with Harry on his next visit. They had visited seven more times before Draco had asked if they could take Holly out. They had spent the day sight seeing in London. Draco had then taken Holly out with Harry every weekend for six months. Harry stopped at Holly's door, remembering when they had finally brought Holly home.

_***~* FlashBack *~***_

_Secretly, Harry had signed adoption papers for the toddler and Draco had unknowingly signed them too, believing them to be mortgage papers for his manor. Harry just thanked his stars Draco didn't get involved with the bills but rather signed where Harry told him to without reading the documents. Christmas had come around and Harry had risen at seven, knowing that even though it was Christmas, Draco wouldn't be waking until nine at the latest – his earliest was eight. Harry showered and dressed quickly before apparating to the orphanage. Holly had met him at half past seven with a matron who had scowled and grumbled at the unearthly hours of pick up. Harry had merely said she was a gift for his partner and he needed to wrap her. Before the woman could protest, Harry had scooped Holly up and apparated back to his house with her. Entering the front room, Harry picked up red wrapping paper, and carefully wrapped the giggling toddler, with the promise of ice cream if she promised to stay still. Once he had arranged the rest of his gifts for Holly and Draco under the tree, Harry went to wake his blonde. _

_The blonde had grumbled about being woken early but seeing Harry's excitement he pulled himself out of bed and into the living room. He summoned his presents for Harry and placed them under the tree also. He was looking forward to seeing Holly and giving her the gifts he had bought her later. Harry had picked up the red gift and placed it in front of Draco and backed away beaming. Draco looked at it before yelping as it moved. _

'_Harry…' He said warily. Harry had merely shrugged as Draco edged to the giggling present. Carefully he made a slit in the middle of it and ripped a shred of, enough to see the person inside. His eyes filled with tears as he frantically pulled at the wrappings, much to Harry's amusement, and scooped the laughing toddler into his arms. After hugging her and laughing, Draco had stood and crashed his lips to Harry's, sweeping his tongue inside before pulling back._

'_Thank you.' He whispered against Harry's lips. He turned back to the toddler and swept her up throwing her in the air and catching her again. 'So princess, want some presents?' The toddler had giggled loudly and Draco had summoned the gifts he had bought her himself from the bedroom. The next few hours were spent opening and admiring the presents they had received. Before long, Harry entered the kitchen to check on the meal he had prepared and Draco followed him. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pressed kisses to his neck. _

'_This is the best Christmas ever.' He murmured against Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes and leant into the touch. 'What time is she due back at the orphanage?' Harry's eyes snapped open and he whirled around. _

'_Dray, she's __**ours**__. We adopted her a week ago, you signed the paper work.' At Draco's blank look, Harry smiled fondly. 'You never read what you sign do you?' Draco blushed and shook his head with a smile. 'You signed adoption papers; Holly is ours, our daughter. I wanted it to be a surprise because I know how much you love her and wanted to make it special. Thought you'd appreciate it being a surprise.' Draco growled and pressed Harry against the work top, letting him feel the hardness in Draco's trousers. _

'_I'll show you later how much I appreciate it.' Harry felt his knees weaken as Draco kissed him again. A beeping interrupted them as the oven beside them let Harry know dinner was ready. 'I don't see why you insist on cooking at Christmas, you use the house elves any other time.' Draco grumbled as he reluctantly pulled away. Harry leant forwards and kissed Draco's pouting lips. _

'_Everyone deserves a break at Christmas, even House elves.' Draco shrugged. 'Where's Holly?' Harry questioned him as he pulled out the Chicken he had roasted. Draco heard his stomach growl in approval. _

'_In the sitting room with her wand.' Harry nearly dropped the chicken. _

'_You bought her a __**wand**__?! Draco are you insane? She's two!' Harry barged past Draco and into the sitting room, only to pause at the door. Holly was glaring at a wand on the carpet. Harry started forwards when Holly grabbed it….and it turned into a rubber chicken. Delightful giggles erupted from her and Harry smiled sheepishly at Draco. 'Sorry, I thought you meant…' Draco scoffed._

'_I know what you thought; I have no wish to let our daughter grow up before I've had chance to teach her a few things. She'll only need a wand when she goes to Hogwarts, then she'll be leaving us for 11 months a year. I've only had her for a day and I'm already dreading that day.' Harry laughed at Draco's remorseful tone and hugged him. _

'_Just think though…now we have a toddler, the table's out of the question for fucking you against.' Harry murmured into his ear and Draco felt the effects go straight to his groin. 'When she goes to Hogwarts, the house will be empty for the day…leaving opportunity for the table…the wall…the floor….the couch…the piano…the-'_

'_Stop! Christ Almighty Please Stop!' Harry chuckled and pulled away to see Draco's eyes clouded in lust. _

'_Oh well,' he said casually. 'Only nine years to wait.' He made his way into the kitchen leaving Draco breathing heavily and trying to regain some control over his body. _

_***~* End FlashBack *~***_

Harry smiled as he remembered the sex that had occurred that night – it had been phenomenal. Smiling still, he opened the door to Holly's room and peeped inside. His daughter was staring at the door with wide eyes and she sat up when she saw Harry at the door.

'Papa?' She asked.

'Yes sweetie?' Harry stepped into the room. Draco had managed to gain the title 'Daddy' but Harry was not jealous due to the pure joy it gave Draco. As he made his way across the room the memory flooded back to him.

_***~* FlashBack *~***_

_Draco came into their room with a big smile on his face. He had just tucked Holly in for the night. After having her for a year, the joy of tucking her in had not faded…he still looked forward to it. It was his favourite time of the day as Holly was just his for that half an hour bed story and cuddle. _

'_What are you smiling at love?' Draco looked at Harry who was in their bed waiting for him. His mouth went dry as the sheets kindly informed him Harry was naked…and hard. Draco made his way over to the bed. _

'_She called me 'Daddy'.' He said with a beam. Harry leaned over and kissed him. _

'_That's fantastic.' Draco nodded._

'_I tucked her in and she just went 'Goodnight Daddy!' and rolled over.' Draco stared at the door for a minute before collapsing into giggles. Harry watched him warily. 'I just thought…' Draco choked out, 'Now I'm 'Daddy' you're going to be 'Father' or something as daft as that! Score one for Draco.' Harry thought about it – he didn't mind what Holly called him so long as she was his daughter he didn't care. But now Draco thought he had one over Harry and Harry didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit! Shifting up, Harry swiftly pulled Draco onto his back before sliding over and straddling him. _

'_Score one for Harry.' Draco's eyes widened before he swept the sheet away from them, revealing Harry's hardness._

'_Score two for Draco.' He crowed. Harry pulled at Draco's shirt, sending buttons every where._

'_Score two for Harry.' The night was spent, claiming scores on each other and showing each other their love. Draco won. _

_***~* End FlashBack *~***_

'…is it wrong?' Harry shook his head as he tuned into his daughter.

'Sorry darling, I zoned out…what was your question?' His daughter shook her head and smiled.

'I _asked_ was it wrong?' Harry frowned.

'Is what wrong?' Holly rolled her eyes.

'You and Daddy.' Harry felt the air leave his lungs. He had expected her to ask some questions about it, just not that one. He scooted his daughter over and sat on her bed with his back against the head board as he pulled Holly into his arms. He stroked her hair soothingly as she placed her head on his shoulder.

'Listen sweetie, there are mean people in this world who think two guys shouldn't be together. They say that God placed a man and woman on Earth first so men should be with women and not men. They think that being gay is wrong but it's not Hollz. If you love a person enough, why should your gender get in the way? I love your Daddy more than I can say and that's all that matters.' Holly nodded.

'Can you tell me about your wedding?' Harry chuckled.

'You've heard that story countless times.' Holly sighed.

'Ooh I know, how about when you came out to the school and your 'best friend' was a bas-'

'Right!' Harry cut across her. 'I'll tell you that one.' Holly settled down and listened.

'Your Daddy told me he could fall in love with me and we agreed not to hide what we were. We met outside the Great Hall and I told him he was my future and I'd be there for him no matter what and I held his hand as we entered the Hall.'

_***~* FlashBack *~***_

_The doors opened as Harry stepped through, leading Draco behind him. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat as Harry spun him around to face him. He looked into Draco's eyes before running a hand down his face and cupping his chin. Leaning in, he caught Draco's worried look and captured his lips. Draco put pressure behind it immediately, forgetting their audience as he kissed Harry back just as eagerly as Harry was kissing him. He ran his tongue along Harry's mouth, darting it in when Harry gave him access. Both boys moaned simultaneously and clutched at each other's robes as their tongues entwined around each other. Drawing back for air, Draco placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips before pulling Harry to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked at him surprised as Draco helped himself to food. _

'_I'm hungry, the food is the same and I really won't be that welcome over there.' Draco said to Harry's glance. Harry smiled and looked over to the Slytherin table. Pansy was holding a shattered glass but Blaise was giving him a thumbs up. Crabbe and Goyle were just staring at Draco. After about a minute, both boys stood and came over to the Gryffindor table too. Sitting down, they too helped themselves to the food. Goyle looked up to meet thunderous glares and whispers. Shrugging they turned to their food as Blaise also came over. He sat next to Neville and shot him a shy smile. _

'_Blaise Zabini, I'm Slytherin, have a whore of a mother and would like to know you.' Neville snorted into his soup as he took the hand Blaise had offered. _

'_Neville Longbottom, I'm Gryffindor, have a bitch of a gran and would love to know you.' Zabini shot him a smile and they shook hands. Draco watched before rolling his eyes and offering his hand. _

'_Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, yada yada.' Neville shrugged and shook the hand. 'Sorry.' Draco said, 'I know it's only a word but I'm sorry.' Neville's eyes widened as did Harry's._

'_Dray,' Draco turned to Harry to find himself in a lip lock. He grinned but cut off the kiss when a loud shriek echoed over the hall. _

'_Drakieeeee!' All boys grimaced but turned to face the girl stalking across the hall at them. 'What are you doing?' Draco swung his legs over the bench and stood, noticing Harry do the same. _

'_I'm sitting and having breakfast with my boyfriend.' Loads of people gasped at this; sure they had kissed a few minutes ago but that could have been a dare. Pansy's eyes widened. _

'_Boyfriend?' She echoed. 'But our future-'_

'_Does not exist.' Draco finished. 'I want my future to be with Harry, what's the point in having a future if I don't get a say in it?' Pansy gaped at him. 'I don't love you Pansy, I never can…I'm gay…get it into your head. I am gay and I want Harry.' Pansy just blinked at him before bursting into tears and storming from the room. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. All the students turned to look at him. _

'_20 points to Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Mr Zabini, Mr Goyle and Mr Crabbe each for supporting inter house relations.' The boys smiled before sitting back and eating their breakfast. The smiles weren't there long when Ron came over to them with Hermione._

'_So you chose him over us?' Ron said glaring at Harry. _

'_No,' Harry said simply. Draco felt his heart sink. 'I chose these over you.' Harry gestured around the boys sitting with him. 'They hardly know me but they're willing to give me that chance that you didn't.' Ron coloured before turning to Hermione. _

'_Come on Hermione, lave them to it.' Hermione stood still._

'_No Ron, I'm staying. I made a mistake at abandoning him once before. I never thought he'd stick with Draco. He was keeping him secret and I thought it meant he wasn't serious but look, you saw the kiss and Draco's eating at our table…you have to see how in love they are.' Ron glared at her._

'_Hermione, they're gay…unnatural, they'll only ruin you.' Hermione raised her hand and slapped Ron hard across his face. _

'_Ronald Weasley he's your best friend and you just abandon him when he tells you of his love for a boy. You should be happy he's found love. I was but I made the mistake of judging the person he was in love with, I won't do it again.' To make her point, Hermione went over to Draco and held out her hand. 'Hermione Granger, proud mudblood who's beaten your arse at everything for the past few years.' Harry's eyes widened as Draco glared at her hand. Draco stood and drew himself to his full height. He reached an arm out to Hermione, who looked at him warily. To the immense surprise of the people surrounding him, Draco pulled her into a hug. _

'_Draco Malfoy, exceedingly affectionate and, Granger, you haven't beaten me at Quidditch…didn't your mother tell you never to lie?' He pulled back and looked at Hermione before they both burst into giggles. Ron glared at them before storming away muttering about 'fags converting his girlfriend.' Harry watched him go with a heavy heart._

_***~* End FlashBack *~***_

'He's a wank-'

'Holly!' Harry cried. 'Where are you learning these words?' Holly blushed.

'Daddy.' Harry exhaled angrily; he'd be having words with Draco. Holly looked up at her.

'Please tell me about meeting Grandpa…please?' Harry sighed.

'Holly you should be sleeping.' Holly look indignant.

'It's not late and I'll sleep after you tell me. Promise.' Holly batted her eye lashes at him and felt himself weakening.

'Okay but after this you're going to sleep.' Holly nodded. 'I was dragged to the manor with Draco as we had summons from your Grandpa …'

_***~* FlashBack *~***_

'_Draco why am I coming?' Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. _

'_Because my Father wants to meet you that's why.' Harry really didn't want to meet Lucius but he knew it meant a lot to Draco. His mother had died due to a muggle illness and Lucius had withdrawn into the manor. Draco hoped meeting Harry and giving them his blessing would bring Lucius out of his shell and into the world again. He needed to see there was love in the world and not just pain. The carriage pulled up at the door and Draco hopped out, pulling Harry after him. They made their way up to the door and Draco opened it with his magical signature. Stepping into the dark halls, Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter as they made their way further into the manor. _

_Reaching the living room, well what Harry believed to be the living room at any count. Lucius was sitting in a chair by the table and Harry felt his heart go out to him. His eyes were deep and hollowed, as if the only thing they did was see and not hold emotion. The man's face was drawn and exceedingly pale, making him look tired and ill. Draco knelt down by his father's knees and gazed into his eyes. _

'_Father, I brought Harry…Harry Potter? He's my boyfriend father…you asked to meet him.' With Voldemort dead, Lucius had been tried but there was no conclusive evidence which could condemn him. Harry was, at first, furious but when he saw how relieved Draco was, his anger disappeared and replaced by understanding. Draco had lost his mother, it would kill him to lose his father too. _

'_Leave.' Draco looked surprised. _

'_Sorry father?' Lucius looked at his son with hollowed eyes._

'_I asked no such thing. I will not have a gay son. I have no son. Leave please.' Draco's eyes welled with tears and Harry pulled at his arm. _

'_But father-'_

'_Dray, leave it…we won't get what we came for.' Draco nodded and gave one last look to the shell of his father. He buried his head into Harry's shoulder. Harry led him away and back to the carriage so they could go home. _

_***~* End FlashBack *~***_

'So we left without it. Never to return again.' Harry added dramatically as he spun over and tickled Holly until she was a boneless heap of giggles. 'And you, young lady, better be off to bed before I tell on you to your Daddy.' Holly jumped under the covers and snuggled down. Harry smiled at her and placed a kiss to her head as he made his way to the room.

'Papa?' Harry turned back. 'Can you send Daddy in please?' Harry nodded before stepping into the hallway. 'Papa?' Holly called again. Harry shook his head and put his head around the door again. 'I love you.' Holly said with a smile.

'I love you too.' Harry replied. Holly beamed at him. Harry smiled back and made his way back to his bed room where Draco was waiting for him. Naked. Harry sighed and rubbed at his temple. 'Get dressed Dray,' the blonde looked at him with hurt in his eyes. 'Our daughter wants to see you.' The hurt turned to glee as Draco stumbled into his pyjama bottoms, racing from the room. Harry shook his head as he undressed himself.

*

Draco burst into his daughter's room.

'What is it angel?' He asked softly. Holly sat up and grinned.

'Can you tell me about your wedding to Papa?' Draco smiled knowingly, it was his daughter's favourite story.

'Scoot over.' Draco prodded at his daughter's legs before settling into the same position Harry had and fiddled with her hair. 'Well, your Papa and I were very stressed as it was all a kerfuffle but we were very excited…'

_***~* FlashBack*~***_

'_Where is it?' Harry searched in his pockets for Draco's ring. He heard a cough by the door to see Neville and Draco's ring. He chuckled at Harry's relief and came over, smoothing Harry's tux over his shoulders. _

'_Relax Harry, everything's covered.' Harry nodded before looking back in the mirror with a deep breath. This was the day. His day. Their day. He smiled and Neville smiled also. 'That's better' he said. 'Now come on or you'll be late.' Harry yelped and rushed from the room._

_*_

'_Relax Draco, everything will run smoothly.' No sooner had Blaise finished reassuring Draco, a ruckus was heard outside the door. Draco glared at Blaise. _

'_Run smoothly eh?' He said as he swept from the room. He found two Aurors struggling to throw a blonde man from the building. He and Harry had agreed to Aurors for extra protection, he didn't think they'd actually need them. He turned his back to the man in disgust and went to walk away._

'_My son! My son is in there!' Draco felt his blood chill, he hadn't heard that voice in over 10 years. Since he and Harry visited his..._

'_Father?' Draco whirled around. The blonde man looked at him and Draco felt his heart swell. His father had come to his wedding. Draco marched to the Aurors. 'Un hand him immediately.' He demanded. _

'_Sir?' Draco glared at the Auror challenging him. _

'_He's my father.' Draco hissed, he looked at Lucius and felt tears well up. 'And he's walking me down the aisle.' Harry and Draco agreed they wanted to walk down the aisle but didn't know who with. Arthur Weasley, who looked to Harry as a son and supported him in his decision, had offered and Harry had accepted. Similarly, Blaise's father had offered to escort Draco, Draco had reluctantly agreed, wishing his own father could have done it, and now he could. The Aurors unhanded Lucius and Draco led him to his suite. Lucius had even come dressed for the occasion in smart robes and his hair had been combed and tied back._

'_Dragon?' Lucius said softly and Draco smiled. His father was back._

'_Yes father, it's me.' Lucius beamed and then frowned._

'_A Malfoy never apologises.' He began and Draco felt his heart sink. 'Except for when he knows it's due.' Lucius finished and Draco looked up at him. 'I was unfair to you and Harry all those years ago when you came to seek my blessing and I am sorry for it. I shouldn't have judged you. Despite my lack of blessing you went ahead and decided to marry anyway for which you have my respect. For someone to go against me is not a common occurrence and I respect those who do. Despite the fact that Potter has...expressed his love for you countless times I'm sure - be aware that if he hurts one Platinum hair, no matter **where** on the body it came from, I will be forced to act - and not act nicely. However, in repayment for my disowning you unfairly, I am offering my blessing and expressing my wish to escort you down the aisle as a dad should.' Draco smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat. _

'_I would be delighted.' He croaked out. _

_*_

_Walking down the aisle, with Holly spreading red rose petals in front of him and Harry waiting for him already and on the arm of his father, Draco had never felt happier. As he stood in front of Harry and clasped his hands and looked into those bright green eyes, Draco knew he had never been this happy before. It was short lived when a Red head burst through the doors, only to be bundled by two Aurors. Harry released his hands and took several steps towards the man beneath the Aurors. _

'_Stop!' He yelled when one of the Aurors raised his wand to stun the red head. 'He's the best man.' He concluded. Ron looked up from his position beneath the Aurors and smiled weakly at Harry. _

'_A little help here mate?' He asked, looking up at Harry. Harry nodded and waved his hands, mirroring the bodies of the Aurors as they flew from Ron's body. Ron stood and stretched. 'I would have been her sooner you know mate, but no one would tell me the time.' He glared at the people in the pews before Harry pulled him into a hug. _

'_Better late than never.' He said into Ron's ear and both knew he wasn't just talking about the wedding.' The broke apart from each other and stood before the vicar. As he looked into Draco's eyes and said his vows, looked at his bridesmaid daughter and took the ring from his best friend to place on his husband's finger, Harry knew he was lucky. _

_***~* End FlashBack *~***_

'So there you have it sweetie and you better be sleeping or Papa really will be mad at us and you know who he'll be punishing? Me.' Holly smiled at her dad, knowing she was lucky to have been adopted by such a good pair of parents.

'But you like it when he punishes you right Daddy?' Holly grinned and Draco coloured.

'Night Holly!' He cried, placing a swift kiss on her head and bounding from the room.

*

Draco entered his room and found Harry with his back to him, wanking. He felt his cock jumping to attention and swiftly took his clothes off and setting a silencing ward around the room. Coming up behind Harry, he pulled the younger man onto his back, drawing a moan from the lips as Draco covered the body with his own. Grinning wickedly, he slid down and placed a kiss on the tip of Harry's erection. Harry moaned deeply and bucked his hips as Draco took him all into his mouth. Draco held the slim hips down as he swirled his tongue and sucked at Harry's manhood. Before Harry reached his release, which was fast approaching, Draco drew back.

'I want you to come inside me.' He whispered to Harry huskily. Harry nodded dumbly before reaching behind him for some lube. Coating his fingers, he slid his hand behind Draco and nudged his buttocks apart. Draco pulled back and grinned devilishly. He walked back before facing the wall and placing his hands on it.

'I want it hard and fast.' He shot over his shoulder. Harry shuddered and quickly scooted over to the blond. He pressed his body against the blonde's and slipped his hand between the buttocks, circling the hole there. Sliding the finger in, he pulled it out before Draco could register its presence and let it linger by the hole.

'Fucking tease.' Draco cursed before shooting his hips back and impaling himself on all three fingers in one fell swoop. The infect was instantaneous and Draco felt all the air rush out of his lungs and the blood go straight to his cock. Harry chuckled and nibbled at a shoulder.

'Eager tonight?' He murmured against the skin as he twisted and scissored his fingers inside Draco.

'She made me tell the wedding story and all I could think about was the after party.' Draco moaned.

'Hmmm, our after party or the after the after party.' Harry withdrew his fingers and a whimper from Draco.

'After the after party.' He breathed.

'Shall we relive it?' Harry questioned. Draco nodded eagerly, and Harry thrusted his hips forward, burying himself in the heat of Draco. Draco struggled for air as Harry pulled out and thrusted back in again. Draco moaned heartily as Harry hit the right spot and the pace picked up. Between thrusting and moaning, Harry reached around Draco and grasped his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts which were, as Draco demanded, fast and hard. Before long a sheet of sweat covered them and Harry felt his orgasm starting to build in the pit of his stomach. Desperate to get Draco to come with him, he sped up and finally arched as he came, along with Draco, screaming Draco's name into the shoulder before him and biting down on it. They stood, leaning on the wall for support, for a few minutes, letting their orgasms roll over them and their breath to re-enter their lungs.

Pulling his soft cock out of Draco, Harry led the blonde over to the bed and lay down beside him. Draco rolled over, flinging his arm over Harry's waist as the other man pulled the thin covers over them.

'I love you.' Harry whispered into the night.

'I love you too.' Came the reply. Harry smiled and rolled over. Draco rolled over to spoon against Harry. 'Harry?' He murmured into his husband's ear.

'Dray?'

'Happy Anniversary.' The blonde said as he kissed Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes.

'Happy Anniversary too.' He whispered back, pulling the blonde's arm tighter around his waist as he settled to sleep.

**A/N So yes it is over :(**

**I really enjoyed writing these and if you have any ideas for new stories you want to see...drop me a line :D**

**I'm on holiday from Sunday to Saturday so no updates next week - I'm taking paper though so I'll write but not type :D**

**Thank you for all your favourites and reviews and hits!!**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


End file.
